


Hungry Eyes, Feast on Skin

by InvisbleDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Crass British Terminology used, First Time, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Just the one line... really, Kink Negotiation, Kink Threshhold, Like... a Hint, M/M, Mild Kink, Minor BDSM flavors, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tickling, Time Period Appropriate Fear of Queer Rejection, Under-negotiated Kink, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: The two boys tumbled onto a bed, after wrestling briefly with the canopy of the four poster bed, laughing lightly. Their words slightly were slurred, as Remus kissed Sirius desperately as he muttered into the tanned boys’ skin, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. How long I’ve dreamed about this. How long I’ve imagined this.” Hungry lips mouthed as skin, biting and kissing, sucking hard enough to leave behind dark blemishes on otherwise smooth skin.





	Hungry Eyes, Feast on Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> Ok, so I have a friend who likes to challenge me to get off my butt and do things because she's a really good enabler. And she challenged both me and Jencala (on Tumblr) and long story short; Jen held up her side, but I was having troubles (hence why I was bet in the first place) with writing and words and muse and the whole lot of it and I've *finally* managed to finish it and get the all clear from a truly fantastic person who wanted to beta for me since I was nervous about writing something after so long. Also this is coincidentally the first work I've ever had beta'd.

The two boys tumbled onto a bed, after wrestling briefly with the canopy of the four poster bed, laughing lightly. Their words slightly were slurred, as Remus kissed Sirius desperately as he muttered into the tanned boys’ skin, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. How long I’ve dreamed about this. How long I’ve imagined this.” Hungry lips mouthed as skin, biting and kissing, sucking hard enough to leave behind dark blemishes on otherwise smooth skin.

    Sirius hissed as Remus’ hands scratched over his nipple, sliding further and further up underneath his shirt, before stopping and pushing slightly at Sirus’ shoulders before he swung his leg right around, and pushing Sirius down onto the bed in a mimicry of their previous position. Sirius, now stretched out on the crumpled bed covers of their dormitory room, smirked up at Remus, who lifted an eyebrow. “Thought you were trying to get me out of my pants, so you could get into me. What’s got you all goggle eyed. You’ve seen me shirtless before.” Before breaking off into a muttered curse and broken off moan at the feel of Remus’ teeth scraping across his pebbled nipple, sucking a matching bruise into the sensitive skin above the sharp red lines Remus’ nails left behind.

    “Just because I’ve seen it, starlight; doesn’t mean I’ve allowed myself to look. I was always afraid. Afraid that you’d think of me as a poofter and turn on me. Share all my secrets. Silly worries, really. But-”

    Remus stopped suddenly, mouth too full of Sirius’ tongue to continue spewing self-vitriol. “Silly git. I’d never do anything like that. I’m not sure I could survive without you in my life.” Sirius leaned further up, and wrapped his arms around Remus, bringing them both flat onto the bed,before dragging his fingers through the tawny haired boy’s locks. “Besides,we both know you would have hexed me to the moon and back if I’d tried anything like that.”

    “True. Very true Sirius. You do tend to know that I would punish you for going beyond the lines drawn in the sand.” Remus growled, his voice a husky purr. Sirius gasped, his hips arching up into Remus’ grinding into his cock, half hard and quickly getting thicker. Remus nipped at Sirius’ lips, drawing a gasp and a needy mewl from the dark haired boy’s mouth. “Oh, did you like the sound of that, starlight?”

    Sirius growled and leaned into the tender embrace of their lips, before sliding his hand into Remus’ hair and tugging sharply at it to expose the pale boys’ slender neck and leaning in to apply a thick wet suction at the hollow under his ear. Dark red bloomed and turned to purple under the ferocious attack of Sirius’ lips, teeth nipping at the tender skin, and drawing wet moans and throaty whines to the still air of the room. “Remus, I do believe that you’re one to talk. It sounds as though you enjoy a bit of punishment there to, if your reaction to what I’ve done to your neck is any indication.” Sirius breathed against Remus’ trembling chest, hand cupping the bruise gently and squeezing gently on the left behind mark, the sting gently eased by the warmth of his hand, even as his hips ground against the other boys’ drawing a needy whine to the air..

    Remus might not have said any words, but his reaction to the hand cupping his neck and the decreased lack of oxygen flowing around his lungs certainly told Sirius all he needed to know. What with the damp spot at the front of Remus’ growing and the enraptured look of bliss on his face. Sirius squeezed gently, feeling the younger boys’ cock jumping inside the trapped confines of his pants. Remus’ shuddered and shivered on top of Sirius, his eyes blown wide, and staring at him breathlessly. His fingers curled, and his hands shook; before Sirius’ let go, thumb swiping soothingly over his pulse point, as Remus gulped down precious air, his cheeks tinged pink, and his eyes shining bright with unwept tears.

    “Do… do that again.” Remus choked out, voice rough, but steady; a thin wavering neediness winding through it. Sirius smiled up at him, heart swelling with love for the other boy, his cheeks growing pink with the thought of having him pinned under his form, pressed tight onto their beds, hand wrapped securely around the slender neck, feeling his heartbeat fluttering under his fingers, eyes rolling with pleasure.

    “Another time, yeah Moons? I don’t wanna hurt you and this seems like something we ought to research first. I don’t want to cause lasting damage and it seems like it could go wrong really easily. I will, but not until we’ve read all about it, yeah?” Remus nodded slowly, distracted by the feeling of those strong fingers swiping across his skin, sending shivers down his spine directly to his groin. Remus suddenly blushed, eyes darting the side, even as his hips stopped their pattern of rolling against Sirius’ hips, hard lengths pressed against each other. His cheeks pinked even as his breathing stuttered and a low moan melted into the air as through drawn from his throat.

    Sirius stared wide-eyed at this tawny haired angel, as warmth bubbled low in his stomach. “Would you stop looking at me like that?” asked his angel even as his face pinked up some more from the sheer hunger evident in Sirius's face as his eyes devoured the sight of Remus’s first orgasm of the night. In lieu of an answer, Sirius leaned up and gently slotted their mouths together the heat of their tumble, melting into a sweet caress of lips and tongues, sliding together like two puzzle pieces.

    Remus suddenly broke the kiss with a twist to the side and a surprised shout of choked laughter. “NO! Please!”

    Sirius narrowed his eyes narrowed his eyes at his lover, but relaxed his grip on Remus’s hips, as his fingers drifted away from the surprisingly ticklish area on the older boys’ stomach. Remus, perched on top of the silver-eyed boy’s hips, couldn’t help but lean down to brush a kiss over the tip of his nose, smiling softly at the look of Sirius crossing his eyes to watch Remus as to keep him in his vision as long as possible, as though the younger boy would starve without love without being able to watch his boyfriend, best friend, his everything for one second longer than absolutely necessary. Overcome with gentle emotion, Remus rolled off of Sirius’s lap, and laid down next to him, gripping hands together, foreheads pressed together as they shared their air, and a blossoming love grew in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
